Polymeric materials, such as polyethylene, are used to form various pipes suitable for conveying hot and/or cold water under pressure for under-floor heating purposes. Such pipes are typically made via extrusion process forming monolayer and/or multilayer pipes. While the available polyethylene compositions may allow pipes to meet certain industry requirements, i.e. acceptable hoop stress resistance and acceptable slow crack growth resistance, the flexibility of such pipes requires further improvements thus facilitating the expeditious installations of such pipes.
Therefore, there is a need for a an ethylene/alpha-olefin interpolymer composition suitable for pipe applications, which meets acceptable hoop stress resistance and acceptable slow crack growth resistance while providing acceptable flexibility thus facilitating the expeditious installations of such pipes.